Pecado
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: UA, INCESTO, Ino/Naru. Eles não sabiam da verdade. E, sem querer, se apaixonaram...Mas este não foi o maior pecado que cometeram. Foi apenas o início de um pecado ainda maior...


**Pecado**

Todos no local estavam em completo silêncio, escutando atentamente as palavras do reverendo por aquele que, naquele momento, estava sendo enterrado sob o olhar melancólico de todos os presentes. Uzumaki Yondaime, um homem que sempre curtiu a vida como podia e que nunca se arrependeu de nada que fez.

Mas, enquanto todos observavam atentamente o fechar do túmulo do Uzumaki, dois jovens se fitavam de esguelha, para que ninguém percebesse. Trocavam olhares de tristeza e angústia, não só pela morte de seu _pai_, mas também por se lembrarem do imenso pecado que cometeram...

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

O rapaz adentrou na floricultura, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Aproximou-se do balcão, olhando as bem cuidadas rosas ao redor. Se pôs apoiado na borda do balcão, ainda sorrindo, fitando a atendente – a qual estava de costas para si – que arrumava algumas coisas na prateleira. Suspirou, percebendo que a moça ainda não havia se tocado de sua presença. Fez um barulho com a garganta, antes de finalmente chamar a atenção da garota.

**Naruto**: Ei, moça. –a chamou, sem deixar de sorrir.

A garota finalmente se virou, encarando diretamente os orbes extremamente azuis do loiro a sua frente. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco, ao admitir mentalmente o quão o rapaz era bonito e atraente. Naruto a fitou de cima a baixo – ou pelo menos até onde seus olhos chegavam – e escutou seu 'eu interior' gritar, dentro de sua cabeça, o quanto a jovem era linda: olhos azuis celeste, cabelos loiros presos num alto rabo de cavalo e um corpo escultural.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se o tempo tivesse parado para os dois, que não deixavam de se olhar diretamente nos olhos.

Mar fitava céu. Céu fitava mar. Ambos hipnotizados pela beleza do outro.

Um barulho os fez acordar, o som de algo caindo do chão. A loira balançou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça, olhando para o chão aos seus pés e vendo o que havia escorregado de suas mãos: uma pequena pá de jardinagem, de ferro, que estava usando anteriormente para colocar mais terra em alguns vasos na prateleira atrás de si. Abaixou-se rapidamente, pegando o objeto e largando-o em cima do balcão, de qualquer jeito.

Voltou a olhar para o rapaz, vendo que o mesmo sorria abertamente, de um modo bem alegre. Tanto que se sentiu motivada a sorrir de volta, na mesma intensidade.

Foram mais alguns minutos de silêncio, até o jovem lembrar-se do motivo de estar ali: comprar flores a pedido de sua mãe. Suspirou, ainda apoiado no balcão, diante da jovem.

**Naruto**: Bem, eu gostaria de comprar um maço de rosas vermelhas, por favor. –sorriu.

A moça voltou a sorrir, assentindo de modo afirmativo e afastando-se um pouco. Saiu de trás do balcão, indo até um grande vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas que havia próximo à vitrine. Escolheu algumas bonitas rosas, voltando para trás do balcão e amarrando-as com um laço branco. Colou o maço encima do balcão, diante do loiro, calculando então o preço.

Naruto apenas a observava, encantado.

**Ino**: Custa 108 yens. –disse.

Ele sorriu, afastando-se do balcão e pegando a carteira de dentro do bolso. Pegou os 108 yens e os colocou nas mãos da jovem, ainda escutando a graciosa voz dela ecoar em sua mente. Assentiu com a cabeça, pegou as rosas e se afastou, indo direto até a saída do estabelecimento.

Mas, antes de sair, parou e virou, voltando a fita-la. Se aproximou novamente, deixando-a confusa, e lhe presenteou com um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

**Naruto**: Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto. Qual seria seu nome, senhorita? –perguntou educadamente.

Ela corou, ficando sem graça, percebendo que aquilo na verdade era uma cantada.

**Ino**: Sou Yamanaka Ino, muito prazer, Naruto-san. –sorriu, vermelha.

**Naruto**: Não, não. Me chame apenas de Naruto, por favor. –ela assentiu, ainda sem acreditar em sua própria sorte, por estar flertando com um rapaz tão lindo e educado. –Me permite saber seu telefone?

Ino soltou um pequeno riso, logo em seguida procurando um papel e uma caneta. Marcou rapidamente o número de seu celular no papel, entregando o mesmo nas mãos do Uzumaki, vendo um brilho surgir nos olhos azuis dele. Apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, o queixo em ambas as mãos e sorriu, fitando o rapaz que ainda se encontrava em sua frente.

**Ino**: Pode me ligar quando quiser...Naruto. –fechou os olhos, sorrindo abertamente.

As bochechas do loiro ficaram levemente rubras e, antes que pudesse se controlar, já havia depositado um leve beijo nos delicados lábios da Yamanaka. Ino arregalou os olhos, vermelha como um verdadeiro pimentão, mas simplesmente não fez nada para impedir o rapaz.

Ele se afastou. Ambos se fitaram, corados e sorrindo sem jeito. Novamente Naruto caminhou até a porta, preparando-se para sair, mas antes se virou mais uma vez e a fitou.

**Naruto**: Eu te ligo, Ino-chan!

E saiu, com um sorriso maior que a cara.

Ino suspirou, ainda com a vermelhidão predominando em seu rosto. Havia algo naquele rapaz que a atraía, só não sabia o quê. Mas, talvez, tivesse sido amor á primeira vista...

**oOo **

Desde o ocorrido na floricultura de sua mãe a uma semana atrás, onde trabalhava, não havia tido notícias de Naruto. Já estava começando a perder as esperanças, começando a achar que ele já tivesse a esquecido e que nem iria te ligar. Suspirou, cansada.

Se encontrava deitada em sua cama, olhando qualquer ponto interessante em seu teto levemente lilás, sentindo a leve brisa das sete horas da noite adentrar por sua janela aberta. Era um típico Domingo: sem trabalho na floricultura, sem faculdade e já havia feito todo ou qualquer dever pendente. Não tinha nenhum plano para aquela noite, já que todas as suas amigas naturalmente iriam sair com o namorado.

Argh, era nessas horas em que se amaldiçoava por ser solteira. Suspirou. Dois minutos depois, pôde escutar seu celular tocar insistentemente, ao som de uma música da Madona. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu até a escrivaninha, pegando o aparelho e verificando o número, o qual não conhecia. Deu de ombros e atendeu, sentando-se na cadeira e apoiando um dos cotovelos na mesa.

**Ino**: Hai, moshi moshi? –atendeu sem mostrar animação na voz.

'_Ino-chan?'_ –disse a voz masculina do outro lado.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios na loira, alegrando-se rapidamente ao reconhecer aquela voz. Gritou mentalmente de alegria, segurando-se para não fazer isso abertamente.

**Ino**: Naruto...Pensei que já havia se esquecido de mim... –comentou.

Uma pequena risada pôde ser escutada por parte do Uzumaki, alargando ainda mais o sorriso da garota.

'_Iie, impossível. Bem, tem planos para hoje á noite?'_

Os olhos celestes de Ino se arregalaram, ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas ficavam rubras, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões e o coração falhar uma simples batida. Engoliu seco, ainda descrente. Aquilo seria o início de um convite para sair? Esperava que sim, ou melhor, desejava que sim! Era o que mais queria depois de tê-lo conhecido, e do que havia ocorrido na floricultura.

Sorriu, levantando-se, se mostrando agora energética.

**Ino**: Não, não, nenhum plano, infelizmente.

'_Hm, bom saber disso!'_

**Ino**: Doushite? –se fez de desentendida.

'_Porque assim posso convida-la para dar uma volta comigo. Que tal?.! Podemos dar uma volta, tomar um sorvete...Acha uma boa idéia?'_

**Ino**: Mas é claro que eu aceito! –exclamou, sentando-se na borda da cama. –Agora?

'_Passo aí em uma hora, pode ser?.! Aliás, onde você mora?'_

Ela abafou uma risada diante do tom atrapalhado do rapaz. Respirou fundo e, tentando conter as rápidas batidas de seu acelerado coração, disse logo em seguida:

**Ino**: Eu moro no apartamento encima da floricultura, Naruto. Estarei te esperando na porta dela, então, ok?

'_Sério? Putz, eu deveria Ter imaginado! Bem, então em uma hora eu vou passar aí, esteja pronta! Byeee!'_ –disse alegremente, desligando logo depois.

Ino suspirou satisfeita com sua sorte. Olhou para o relógio: 19:07 da noite. Levantou-se, deixando o celular em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, e correu até o guarda roupas, procurando um bom traje para aquela noite. Vasculhou todo o armário, escolhendo por fim algo um tanto simples. Saiu do quarto, apressada, correndo até o banheiro – o que chamou a atenção de sua mãe que passava pelo corredor, naquele momento – e fechou a porta rapidamente. Logo, o som do chuveiro ligado podia ser escutado por todo o modesto apartamento.

O primeiro pensamento que veio à cabeça da Sra. Yamanaka era que sua filha havia arrumado algum compromisso, que pelo visto era importante. Deu de ombros, depois perguntava, continuando então seu caminho até a cozinha para preparar o jantar.

Em dez minutos, Ino já havia saído do banheiro e já estava, novamente, trancada em seu quarto. Enxugou-se com rapidez, não queria se atrasar. Pegou a roupa que havia escolhido, a qual estava sobre sua cama, e começou a vesti-la: uma camisa feminina branca de manga curta, com alguns detalhes em preto nas mangas; uma saia de prega roxa até a metade das coxas, com dois botões dourados num dos lados; uma meia branca até um pouco acima do joelho; uma bota sem salto de cano baixo preta.

Olhou-se no espelho, achando-se linda – não porque era vaidosa, e sim porque era a verdade – indo direto até sua penteadeira. Colocou o relógio no pulso direito, um bracelete dourado no pulso esquerdo e dois brincos dourados em forma de argola, nas orelhas. Passou um leve brilho lilás nos lábios e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos com duas presilhas pretas na franja, do lado esquerdo.

Voltou a se olhar no espelho, garantindo que nada estava errado ou "fora de lugar". Escutou duas batidas em sua porta, exclamou um simples 'Entre' e, pelo espelho, pôde ver sua mãe adentrar no aposento.

Sorriu, vendo sua mãe analisa-la de cima á baixo.

**Ino**: Algum problema, Dona Yamashi? –disse num tom de deboche, virando-se para sua mãe.

**Yamashi**: Vai sair com quem, Ino? –sorria, ignorando completamente o tom da filha.

**Ino**: Com aquele garoto de quem eu falei, que esteve na floricultura semana passada! –dizia enquanto pegava uma pequena bolsa de alça única, preta, e guardava suas chaves, celular, etc.

**Yamashi**: Ah sim, o seu "Príncipe Encantado"! –riu ao perceber a vermelhidão que tomava conta das bochechas da outra.

**Ino**: Bem, é com ele que eu vou sair. –olhou para o relógio, faltava dez minutos. –Não voltarei tarde, qualquer coisa estou com o celular ligado. –acompanhada da mãe, saiu do quarto, indo em direção á porta do apartamento.

Ino abriu a porta, indo direto para as escadas que ligavam a floricultura ao apartamento. Parou ao escutar a voz de sua mãe, virando-se novamente e encontrando-se com um doce sorriso próprio de uma Yamanaka.

**Yamashi**: Boa sorte, filha.

A outra sorriu de volta, em agradecimento.

**Ino**: Obrigada, Kaa-san!

Yamashi observou com um sorriso a filha descer rapidamente as escadas, escutando-a abrir a porta da floricultura e, pelo visto, o rapaz havia acabado de chegar pois podia escutar uma voz masculina lá em baixo. Desceu quatro degraus da escada, para ver com seus próprios olhos se o rapaz era tão lindo quanto Ino dizia que era. Com um pouco de esforço, devido á escuridão do estabelecimento do andar de baixo, conseguiu reparar bem no rosto do rapaz.

Bonito? Sim, com certeza. Loiro, cabelos curtos um tanto rebeldes, olhos azuis e três estranhas marcas em ambas as bochechas que davam um certo charme.

Os viu sair, vendo sua filha fechar com chave a porta da floricultura. Mas arregalou seus orbes ao reparar num estranho símbolo atrás, na camisa. Levou uma das mãos à boca, ainda com aquela imagem martelando em sua mente.

Nunca esqueceria aquele estranho símbolo, o reconheceria de olhos fechados. Isso só podia significar que...

**oOo **

Andavam lado a lado pela praça central da região em que moravam, sorrindo e conversando normalmente, como se já se conhecessem a um bom tempo. Haviam acabado de sair da sorveteria local – que era muito famosa – carregando suas casquinhas ainda pela metade. Sentaram-se juntos num banco qualquer, na praça, não deixando a conversa de lado enquanto chupavam seus sorvetes.

Ino sempre acabava rindo com as palhaçadas ditas pelo Uzumaki, que em sua opinião era um bom comediante. Naruto sentia apenas um calor crescer em seu peito sempre que 'ganhava' um sorriso da loira, sorrindo de volta e fazendo de tudo para faze-la sempre rir.

Começaram, então, a conversar de coisas sérias. Começaram a falar sobre suas famílias, amigos, o que faziam, e coisas do tipo, para assim conhecerem-se ainda melhor.

**Ino**: Bom, como é sua família?

**Naruto**: Hmmm...Creio que formal até demais. Meu pai é o Uzumaki Yondaime, o novo da "Uzumaki's Corp.", a maior empresa japonesa que renova a tecnologia da computação. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, e como sou filho único, sou o único herdeiro da fortuna de minha família. –explicou, olhando para o céu, enquanto terminava o sorvete.

**Ino**: Sinto muito pela sua mãe, Naruto-kun. –seu semblante, por um momento, tornou-se triste.

Ele a olhou com seus olhos azuis e sorriu, em agradecimento, colocando o que sobrara de seu sorvete na boca e engolindo de uma vez. Ela apenas sorriu.

**Naruto**: E a sua família?

**Ino**: Bem, não tenho muitas coisas interessantes, como você, para contar. –comeu o que restara da casquinha, acabando o sorvete também. –Minha mãe sempre gostou de flores, por isso criou a floricultura. Moro com ela e com meu pai, mas ele não é meu pai verdadeiro. Na verdade, sou o fruto de uma aventura que minha mãe tivera com um homem pelo qual havia tido uma paixão, um pouco depois de se casar. Aliás, pelo que eu saiba, ele mesmo já era casado e a esposa estava grávida, creio eu.

**Naruto**: E quem é seu verdadeiro pai?

**Ino**: Não sei.

**Naruto**: Nani?.! Como não sabe?

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da Yamanaka.

**Ino**: Havia sido decidido que o casamento de minha mãe, e meu 'pai', iria ser nos Estados Unidos. Ela só soube que estava grávida depois do casamento, quando não sabia mais nada sobre aquele que a havia engravidado. Voltou para o Japão, me teve, e apesar de tudo meu 'pai' decidiu perdoa-la...Desde que deixasse meu verdadeiro pai longe de nossa família, para não causar nenhum problema.

**Naruto**: Sua mãe concordou com isso? –arregalou os olhos.

**Ino**: Sim, porque ela ama meu 'pai'. Aliás, não quero nem saber quem é meu pai, por isso não cobro dela o meu direito de saber quem ele é. Estou feliz assim. –sorriu para o loiro.

Naruto suspirou e sorriu de volta, passando um dos braços pelos ombros da Yamanaka, trazendo-a para mais perto de si num singelo aconchego.

**Ino**: Bom, faz faculdade?

**Naruto**: Faço. –assentiu afirmativamente. –Faculdade de Engenharia Mecatrônica. E você?

**Ino**: Aham. Faço de Biologia, mas me concentro mais na área sobre a flora, do que sobre a fauna.

**Naruto**: Acho que sei porque, afinal você trabalha numa floricultura.

Ambos riram levemente, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida. Pousaram seus olhos sobre o céu escuro, observando atentamente as estrelas que lá brilhavam. Ino se aconchegou mais nos braços do rapaz, suspirando logo em seguida, colocando a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Naruto depositou um pequeno beijo na testa da garota, apoiando a própria cabeça na dela. Ficaram assim por um tempo, em completo silêncio, apenas apreciando o perfume um do outro.

**Ino**: Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe?

**Naruto**: Eu também gosto de você, Ino-chan. –sussurrou, sorrindo.

**Ino**: Que bom! –sorriu abertamente.

Naruto afastou-se um pouco dela, colocou uma das mãos no queixo da jovem, levantando seu rosto para fitar diretamente seus olhos celestes. Ino corou levemente ao encontrar aqueles orbes que lhe fascinavam, reparando na proximidade de seus rostos.

**Naruto**: Mais que isso... –acariciou uma de suas bochechas. –Eu acho que te amo, Ino-chan! –murmurou.

Os olhos da garota de arregalaram, em completa surpresa. Seu coração ficou acelerado, numa velocidade descompassada, enquanto sentia suas bochechas tingirem-se de um tom avermelhado forte. Um sorriso singelo surgiu em seus lábios, levando uma das mãos aonde supunha-se estar seu coração.

**Ino**: Eu também, Naruto-kun...

Ele sorriu, aproximando suas faces. Ambos fecharam os olhos, automaticamente. Seus lábios se tocaram, num pequeno selinho, que logo tornou-se um beijo apaixonado e faminto. Parecia que seus lábios haviam sido feitos sob a medida um do outro, pois encaixavam-se perfeitamente, tornando o toque mais prazeroso...Suas línguas dançavam ritmadas, uma massageando a outra com carinho.

Uma das mãos do Uzumaki pousaram sobre a cintura da loira, enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto da mesma. Ino apenas abraçou-lhe pelo pescoço, aproximando seus corpos e aprofundando mais aquele doce beijo.

Apenas queriam ficar assim, juntos...

**oOo **

Duas semanas. Havia passado duas semanas desde o primeiro encontro dos dois, no qual acabaram tornando-se namorados oficialmente. Ino trabalhava na floricultura, cultivando um belo sorriso nos lábios ao lembrar-se da surpresa que tivera mais cedo, quando o namorado havia ido lhe buscar na faculdade.

Estava feliz com tudo isso, na verdade nada poderia estar mais perfeito para ambos. Seus pensamentos sempre concentrados no rapaz, e sabia que era recíproco. O amava, sem dúvida alguma, e não sabia o que seria dela naquele dia tedioso se não fosse pelas várias ligações que o rapaz fazia, para saber como ela estava.

Sua mãe desceu as escadas, aproximando-se do balcão ao observar uma cliente satisfeita sair do estabelecimento. Apoiou um dos cotovelos no balcão, fitando sua filha com um pequeno sorriso na face.

**Yamashi**: O que aconteceu para estar tão feliz?

**Ino**: Hn? –a fitou.

**Yamashi**: Ora, você não me engana. Está toda sorridente faz duas semanas, desde que saiu com aquele rapaz pela primeira vez. Aconteceu algo que eu não sei?

**Ino**: Sim... –sorriu abertamente, corando de leve. –Estamos namorando! Ele me pediu em namoro, Kaa-san. E ainda disse que me ama! E eu também o amo, com toda a certeza.

Yamashi soltou um pequeno murmúrio, escutando em silêncio as palavras de sua filha, sentindo um pequeno aperto no peito e um mal pressentimento. Suspirou quando a filha parou de falar, e não mais com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Yamashi**: E o que ele faz?

**Ino**: Faz faculdade de Engenharia Mecatrônica, e trabalha com o pai dele na "Uzumaki's Corp."...

**Yamashi**: Com...O _pai_ dele? –perguntou receosa.

**Ino**: Sim! –sorriu. –O pai dele é o dono da empresa, o senhor Uzumaki Yondaime!

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram. Mordeu o lábio inferior, acalmando seus nervos para que sua filha não percebesse seu nervosismo. O que foi em vão, afinal. Ino a fitou desentendida, não entendo a reação de sua mãe por causa de sua resposta.

**Ino**: Algum problema, Kaa-san?

**Yamashi**: Não, nada. Estou bem...Mas, tem certeza mesmo disso, minha filha? Vocês se conheceram faz tão pouco tempo, e mesmo assim dizem que se amam.

A outra franziu a testa, não gostando das palavras da mais velha.

**Ino**: Temos certeza SIM, Kaa-san! –enfatizou o 'sim'. –Foi amor verdadeiro...Á primeira vista, creio eu.

**Yamashi**: Acredita mesmo nisso?

**Ino**: O que deu na senhora, hein?.! Pelo visto não parece feliz em me ver contente, com um rapaz de bem e que, com certeza, se daria muito bem com a senhora. Não estou entendendo porque toda essa ladainha agora! –já estava ficando nervosa.

Sua mãe suspirou.

**Yamashi**: Apenas...Não acredito em amor á primeira vista. –mentiu.

Ino bufou, saindo de trás do balcão e, sem dizer mais nada, foi atender uma outra cliente que havia acabado de adentrar na loja e olhava umas orquídeas. Yamashi a fitou, melancólica, subindo as escadas de volta para casa.

**oOo **

Três meses mais se passaram desde o início de seu namoro com a Yamanaka. Sorriu e apertou a campainha da floricultura, olhando em seu relógio: 18:00 hrs. Pelo menos, não estava atrasado. Olhou a porta se abrir e, por ela, passar uma Ino sorrindo, simplesmente linda num vestido rosado e com os longos cabelos soltos.

Deram as mãos, trocaram alguns beijos e começaram a caminhar. Pararam diante de uma casa, ou melhor dizendo uma mansão, depois de terem andado por uns quinze minutos conversando. Adentraram no local, que logo a garota reconheceu ser a residência Uzumaki.

Subiram as escadas, enquanto conversavam e Ino apreciava 'abobada' as belezas e riquezas do lugar. Adentraram num aposento, extremamente grande – como todos da casa. Logo ao entrar havia uma média sala, bem decorada e rica em detalhes, com mais duas portas: uma dava para o quarto e a outra para o banheiro.

Sentaram-se num dos sofás da pequena sala, sendo visitados logo em seguida por uma simpática empregada que colocou, sobre a mesa de centro, uma luxuosa bandeja com vários aperitivos. A mulher saiu, deixando o casal novamente sozinhos.

Ino fitou o rapaz ao seu lado, sorrindo.

**Ino**: Então essa é a surpresa?

**Naruto**: Yes! Este é o meu...err 'quarto'. A idéia era te mostrar minha casa e te trazer aqui, para jantar comigo esta noite. O que achou?

**Ino**: Maravilhoso, Koi! –o abraçou, enchendo-o de elogios sobre a casa e seus detalhes.

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a de volta. Separaram-se, se beijaram levemente e começaram a degustar os aperitivos. Ela ainda observava todos os cantos do quarto, maravilhada com tantos quadros e, especialmente, vasos com flores bem cuidadas. Comiam, enquanto conversavam alegremente.

**Ino**: Ué, e seu pai, Naruto-kun?

**Naruto**: Trabalhando. Às vezes acho que ele ama mais a empresa do que a mim. –riu, dizendo isso de brincadeira.

Ela soltou um pequeno riso.

**Ino**: Pelo menos ele não fica te enchendo.

**Naruto**: Problemas com seu pai? –tomou um gole do vinho que estava em sua taça.

**Ino**: Não, mas com a minha mãe. Meu pai nem está aqui, está na Europa à negócios.

**Naruto**: O que ele faz?

**Ino**: É dono do restaurante "YR", no centro de Tókyo. E, como tem filiais pela Europa, ele foi resolver alguns problemas numa delas, em Paris.

**Naruto**: É um ótimo restaurante. Meu pai sempre faz as reuniões de negócios nele, durante algum jantar ou almoço. Mas, o que há com sua mãe?

**Ino**: Não sei. –bufou. –Parece que ela quer me convencer de que tudo isso, entre nós dois, não dará certo. Só não sei o porquê dela pensar isso!

**Naruto**: É, é estranho mesmo... –comentou. –Mas então, vamos jantar? –sorriu.

Ino apenas assentiu. Ambos começaram a se servir, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre suas famílias, amigos, hobbys, preferências, etc; afinal eram namorados, precisavam se conhecer melhor, ora! Terminaram o jantar, deliciando-se com a deliciosa sobremesa de maçã logo em seguida. Uma hora já havia se passado, a empregada já havia ido buscar a bandeja e, naquele momento, ambos os jovens já estavam praticamente bêbados de tanto Sake que estavam consumindo, enquanto conversavam e brincavam.

A Yamanaka largou sua taça com Sake em cima da mesa, enlaçando o pescoço do Uzumaki, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo molhado e quente, com um certo gostinho alcóolico. Naruto fez o mesmo, enlaçando-a pela cintura, colocando-a sentada em seu colo, deixando sua taça cair no chão.

Ambos completamente bêbados, sem nenhum ou qualquer pensamento racional na cabeça.

Naruto se levantou, levando Ino até o outro 'cômodo' de seu quarto. A garota ainda o beijava, enlaçando-o pela cintura com ambas as pernas, deixando suas coxas à mostra pois o vestido já estava completamente amassado. O rapaz a deitou na cama, ficando sobre ela. Interromperam o beijo por um minuto, tempo que ele levou para trancar a porta principal do quarto. Os dois com as bochechas rosadas, mas não de 'constrangimento', e sim pelo efeito do Sake.

E, sem mais rodeios, se entregaram numa 'dança' de carícias quentes e sensuais, sem se darem conta do que realmente estavam fazendo e o que estavam prestes a fazer.

E, durante toda a noite, havia sido assim...

**oOo **

Duas semanas. Enormes duas semanas haviam se passado desde o que havia acontecido na casa do Uzumaki, 'acidentalmente', e mesmo assim sua mãe insistia em querer saber o que havia acontecido naquela noite que havia passado fora de casa, voltando para a mesma somente na manhã seguinte. Realmente, estava DIFÍCIL e quase INSUPORTÁVEL agüentar sua mãe!

Parecia que ela tinha medo de algo, mas não queria falar do que! Como se ela não confiasse na própria filha! Claro, já sabia o que havia feito sob efeito da enorme quantidade de Sake que ela o namorado haviam bebido, mas também já havia feito o teste de gravidez _logo depois_ de Ter se lembrado do que havia acontecido e não acusou nada. Por esse pequeno motivo que não havia contado para sua mãe, afinal não tinha com o que se preocupar, ora!

Suspirou, olhando para o relógio da parede: 22:34 hrs da noite, de um sábado extremamente quente. Pela milésima vez tentava concentrar-se em qualquer coisa na televisão, escutando sua mãe andar para lá e para cá na sala, resmungando e gritando coisas do tipo: "Eu sou sua mãe, tenho o direito de saber o que minha filha faz!" e "Deveria Ter me avisado, porque me deixou preocupada, você não tinha esse direito..." e blá blá blá.

Ino se levantou do sofá, desligando a TV de uma vez por todas e se virou para a senhora Yamanaka, com o cenho franzido e uma expressão nervosa na face.

**Ino**: Dá para parar de reclamar, por favor? Ou tá difícil?.! QUE DROGA, MÃE!

**Yamashi**: Parar de reclamar?.! VOCÊ PASSA UMA NOITE FORA, COM O NAMORADO, E NEM ME AVISA! –gritou. –E AINDA PEDE PARA EU PARAR DE RECLAMAR?.!

**Ino**: SIM, PEÇO! Sabe porque?.! Por que vejo que você não confia em mim! Se algo GRAVE tivesse acontecido, eu contaria. Mas eu estava com o Naruto, mãe, com o NARUTO, que você sabe que é de extrema confiança!

**Yamashi**: Sim, eu SEI! Mas não dava para Ter um pouco de consideração comigo?.!

**Ino**: O que?.!

**Yamashi**: Fiquei feito uma louca procurando você por toda parte! Fiquei preocupada! E, apesar disso, não mereço uma única satisfação, PELO MENOS?.! –exclamou, nervosa.

Ino cerrou ambos os punhos e trincou os dentes, com a testa mais franzida que nunca. Caminhou até seu quarto, pisando duro, entrando no mesmo e fechando a porta com estrépito. Yamashi caminhou até a porta, batendo na mesma algumas vezes, mandando a outra abri-la, o que de fato não ocorreu. Soltou uma exclamação, furiosa.

**Yamashi**: DROGA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE...? –parou de falar subitamente, vendo Ino abrir a porta de repente.

**Ino**: O que, hein?.! Você esconde mais coisas de mim, do que minhas amigas todas juntas! Nem o NOME do meu verdadeiro pai eu sei, nem mesmo o papai sabe! E você ainda pede para eu Ter consideração?.! Eu sempre fui tão verdadeira com você...VOCÊ QUE NUNCA TEVE A MÍNIMA CONSIDERAÇÃO POR MIM!

A Yamanaka ficou em silêncio, mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou consigo mesma que a filha estava certa, mas que ela não imaginava a gravidade da situação.

**Ino**: Vamos! Me diga o que é que eu não entendo. Ou guardará segredo disso também? –Yamashi nada respondeu, fazendo a outra abaixar os olhos. –Foi o que eu pensei.

**Yamashi**: Ino...

**Ino**: Me deixe em paz! –fechou a porta, trancando-a.

Um suspiro pesado escapou pelos lábios de Yamashi. Caminhou para a cozinha, pensando na melhor maneira de contornar tal situação...

**oOo **

Mais uma semana. Não falara com sua mãe fazia um bom tempo, como se tivesse falado muito com o Naruto também. O Uzumaki estava ocupado com a faculdade e os trabalhos na empresa, sem contar que parecia Ter surgido uma emergência de família, então decidiu não se intrometer...Mas fazia exatos três dias que sua mãe andava mais deprimida, quieta e misteriosa que o normal, tudo por causa de uma carta que havia chegado.

Viu-a sentada no sofá, pensativa, com a carta em mãos. Pôde distinguir uma certa umidade em seu rosto, percebendo que a mesma havia chorado mais cedo, talvez enquanto estava na faculdade – pois acabara de voltar da mesma, afinal.

Sentou ao lado dela, sentindo o clima meio pesado sobre ambas. Respirou fundo e, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de sua mãe, a fez fita-la diretamente.

**Ino**: O que houve afinal? –apesar do quanto haviam brigado uma semana atrás, não poderia deixar de preocupar-se com sua própria mãe.

**Yamashi**:... –ficou em silêncio, respirando fundo e olhando para a TV desligada. –Recebi uma carta.

**Ino**: De quem? –retirou a mão do ombro da mulher ao seu lado, apoiando ambas as mãos em seus próprios joelhos.

**Yamashi**: Da... –fez uma longa pausa. –Família de seu _pai_...

**Ino**: Houve algo com a vovó?

Yamashi balançou a cabeça negativamente, enxugando mais algumas lágrimas.

**Ino**: Então?

**Yamashi**: De seu _verdadeiro pai_, minha filha.

Os olhos celestes de Ino se arregalaram, em seguida levantando-se rapidamente, surpresa. Nunca havia recebido notícias de seu pai, na verdade nem sabia que o mesmo sabia de sua existência.

**Ino**: Ele...Sabe que eu existo?

**Yamashi**: Não sabia... –balançou a cabeça, negativa. –A mãe dele sim sabe, mantenho algum contato com ela, mas bem pouco.

**Ino**: "Minha avó..." –engoliu seco. –E como assim não sabia?.! Agora sabe?

**Yamashi**: Não...Seu pai sofreu um acidente de carro, minha filha. –fitou Ino, a qual tinha os olhos ainda mais arregalados em surpresa.

**Ino**: O...O que?.?.?

**Yamashi**: Seu pai morreu. –sussurrou, pesadamente.

Os joelhos da Yamanaka mais nova fraquejaram, sentindo-se tonta. Como assim ele havia morrido?.! Nem tivera a chance de conhece-lo, para começar, e ele agora estava morto?.! Não, não podia ser! Tomou a carta das mãos de sua mãe, lendo-a com atenção. Mas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos ao ler o nome de seu verdadeiro pai, e também ao ler o sobrenome da família do mesmo.

Sentiu o mundo desabar sobre sua cabeça. Tudo pareceu perder a cor, enquanto seu coração se despedaçava em mil pedaços minúsculos de uma angústia que a havia dominado no momento, e sua alma chorava rios de lágrimas rubras, não acreditando em seu mais explícito _pecado_...

Porque, o nome de seu pai, era simplesmente _Uzumaki Yondaime_...

**Yamashi**: Eu sinto muito, minha filha...Por Ter se apaixonado pelo seu próprio irmão... –murmurou, de cabeça baixa. –Não sei como não pude evitar isso...

Irmão?

Irmão?.!

Ela e Naruto eram, na verdade, irmãos?

De sangue, por parte do mesmo pai?

Simplesmente eram...Irmãos?.!

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Ino, enquanto a mesma corria para o telefone de seu quarto, escutando o lamentável e patético choro de sua mãe na sala. Ora, se tivessem apenas se apaixonado...Se fosse somente isso, não seria tão pecaminoso...

Mas foi muito além disso. Afinal, foi um verdadeiro _pecado_...

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo **

Todos já estavam indo embora do velório do Uzumaki. Muitos choravam, outros lamentavam, alguns relembravam velhos tempos de amizade, negócios e diversão ao lado do homem sempre bom e honesto que ele fora. Yamashi aproximou-se da filha, a qual se afastou em protesto. Abaixou o rosto, tristemente, indo embora com os demais.

Silêncio.

Apenas silêncio, acompanhado de dois jovens que mal conseguiam se olhar nos olhos depois do que haviam feito. Mas a culpa não era deles, afinal...Não sabiam que eram irmãos. Não podiam controlar seus sentimentos, seus desejos, seus corações...

Mas, apesar de saberem disso, não podiam mentir dizendo que não eram...

**Ino**: ...Pecadores... –sussurrou.

Naruto levantou o rosto, após deixar algumas flores brancas sobre a lápide de seu pai. Fitou a amada, e _irmã_, interrogativamente.

**Naruto**: Nani? –murmurou.

**Ino**: Somos pecadores...Cometemos o maior de nossos pecados...

**Naruto**: Há, não diga besteiras, Ino. –disse irônico.

Ela franziu a testa.

**Ino**: Não são besteiras, Naruto. –rebateu friamente, recebendo um olhar sério e, ao mesmo tempo, melancólico por parte do loiro. –Nos apaixonamos. Dormimos juntos, Naruto...

**Naruto**: Não diga como se tivéssemos alguma culpa. Ino, não sabíamos que somos irmãos. Não temos culpa de Ter-mos feito tudo o que fizemos.

Um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios dela, fitando-o se aproximar e ficar diante de si.

**Ino**: Só sei que está tudo acabado. Certo?.! –sussurrou.

**Naruto**: É o que parece. –sussurrou de volta, ambos melancólicos.

**Ino**: Você pode até conseguir viver com isso... –respirou fundo e virou-se de costas para ele. –Mas eu não conseguirei, _irmão_.

Naruto sentiu um aperto no peito ao escutar aquela última palavra. Se amavam, mas era um amor proibido, que não podia ser vivido. Observou-a se afastar, indo embora lentamente. Virou-se de costas para ela, fazendo o mesmo, enquanto pensava nas palavras da garota. Não seria fácil, mas _tinha_ que conviver com isso, afinal...

**oOo **

Dois dias depois do enterro de seu pai, Naruto estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar de sua casa, pensativo e avoado. Seus pensamentos relembravam ações proibidas que cometera com aquela que era, de fato, sua irmã de sangue. Ainda era difícil de acreditar, mas aceitava que era tudo bom demais para ser verdade...

Uma empregada se aproximou lentamente, entregando-lhe uma carta. Naruto a pegou, desinteressado, dispensando a mulher. Olhou para o envelope, interessando-se assim que leu o nome de quem a havia mandado: Yamanaka Yamashi.

Abriu o envelope rapidamente, pegando a carta em mãos. Sentia algumas extremidades úmidas, talvez a Yamanaka houvesse chorado ao escreve-la. Mas, porque? Começou a lê-la, tendo seus olhos logo encharcados de lágrimas a cada palavra que lia e relia, querendo acreditar que era tudo mentira, uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Mas sabia que não era, afinal...

Amaçou a carta, jogando-a no chão, ao terminar de lê-la. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, gritando o nome de sua irmã, que já fora sua amante. Mas que, agora, se tornaria como seu pai: uma simples lembrança.

Afinal, a carta contava somente mais uma desgraça...

Ino havia se suicidado, pois não agüentara o fato de Ter cometido o pior dos pecados. Principalmente, por Ter descoberto que carregava em seu ventre a conseqüência de tal _pecado_...Afinal, havia descoberto que _estava_ grávida...De seu próprio irmão...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Sim, eu gosto deste casal...u.u! Mas ao invés de tentar escrever algo deles no enredo normal do Anime, preferi escrever essa UA One Shot simplesmente gigante!  
Sério, demorei mó tempo pra escrever u.u" E ficou mesmo enorme e maravilinda pra mim! xD Bem o.o Espero que alguém goste n.n/**

**Se gostar, por favor, deixe uma review u.ù**

**E claro que Drama não podia faltar né...xD Pow, sou eu, Yami No Goddess! XDDD (quem me conhece bem sabe do que tô falando huahua)**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
